That Damn Bard
by Talon Dragonborn
Summary: NWN post-HotU LEMON WARNING! When Elena, Hero of Neverwinter, finds out that a rumor about her has been spread, she discovers that none other than her old companion Deekin is responsible. However, upon confronting him she finds more than she wished for.


**That Damn Bard...**

**By: Talon Dragonborn**

* * *

Disclaimer: I in no way own Neverwinter Nights or any of Bioware's trademarks. The OC and story belongs to me.

Author's Notes: Not much to really say about this one. I saw an erotic picture depicting Deekin and suddenly this hit me. I actually chock it up to Deekin being one of my favorite characters in the expansions. He's just so underrated and many people think he's annoying, but I put up with him and boy did it pay off. Anyways, enough about that. Lets move on shall we? Also, don't be too mad at me if I have forgotten how Deekin speaks. I know he had some verbal faults here and there, but I don't remember what. For the purposes of this fic, just think that he improved his English after Hoards of the Underdark. (inb4 flames. I know jack about D&D or whatever, cept for NWN and even that is stretched since its been a few years since I played it, so if details are totally wrong or general character behavior is off then deal with it.)

Be warned, this contains Human on Kobold action. If something like that puts you off, then don't read. Simple as that.

"Spoken sentences" "_Thoughts_" Got it? Good.

Summary: When Elena (champion of Neverwinter, Waterdeep, and adventurer extraordinare) finds out that a rumor about her has been spread, she discovers that none other than her old companion Deekin is responsible. However, she finds much more than she bargained for when she confronts him...

* * *

The rain was pouring down hard as a hooded figure rode into town on a sturdy horse, the splash of its hooves barely audible over the falling water. The figure looked around as she kept the horse on its steady pace forwards. She saw people scurrying to and fro, some having to venture into the storm to do tasks and others having the unfortunate luck of being caught unawares by the sudden downpour. She chuckled to herself...she could remember back to when she lead such a simple life, more or less.

Anyways, the horse came to a stop in front of a local tavern and inn. She swung herself from the saddle and lead the steed to the stables made to house horses that people ride in on as they stay. She tethered the horse securely and pulled her bags from it. They were heavy but they contained all the gear she needed for her journeys (not to mention all the weapons and armor she acquired over her years of travel). After strapping them to her person, she walked out of the stables and into the tavern proper.

Upon entering, her senses were immediately bombarded by the familiar sights, sounds, and smells of people eating, drinking, and talking. About what, she didn't know nor care, though it seems that the rain didn't stop the atmosphere from being any less jovial. She waked up to the bar and signaled the barkeeper, who promptly approached her.

"What can I do for you?" the barkeep asked, trying to be as professional as possible while noting the other customers at the bar.

"I would like a room," the figure said flatly, "...and maybe some ale."

"Oh, lucky for you we have a room open," the keeper said, pouring her drink, "Its ten gold a night, and five for the drink."

Wordlessly, the figure dug into her gold pouch and pulled out fifteen gold coins. The keeper took it with nod.

"Alright its upstairs, the last door on the left. Can't miss- HEY!" the keeper said, but suddenly yelled out and turned away to yell at someone else, "Get down from there you damn bard! Sing and dance all you want but NOT ON THE TABLES!"

The figure laughed inwardly. She remembered that she had a minstrel of her own once. That bloody kobold...he could play a mean lute and write well enough, but his singing left something to be desired. Although, he showed his worth by keeping her spirits up when they stopped the world from being destroyed...twice! Not to mention that he could look out for himself in a fight. However, that was years ago and since then they had parted ways. She saw him rarely, and tried to catch up then she did, but the days of journeying together were over.

She took a sip from her drink when she heard the bard climb down behind her and groan in disappointment. It sounded strangely familiar, but she dismissed it and lifted the goblet again. It had just reached her lips when the bard spoke out.

"Deekin sorry barkeep," the bard said, "Sometimes I just get carried away!"

Suddenly, she had to fight to either not choke on the alcohol in her mouth or not spit it out all over the counter as her eye twitched. No...it couldn't be...why would he be in a place like this? She had a reason, with rumors of a rare treasure in a nearby cave, but him? What reason could he possibly have to be here? It made her head hurt to wonder about it...though it could have been the ale. Anyways, her packs started to become heavy so she got up and went to her room as quickly as possible as to not be recognized by the kobold, leaving her ale half empty (or half full, for you optimists out there).

Just as the barkeeper said, her room was at the end of the hall. As soon as she opened it, she marched over to the footlocker and threw her bags into it. She locked the thing and threw her robe onto it, revealing her armor and weapons. She was stronger than she looked, able to wear heavy armor effortlessly though preferring light armor, and she kept a bastard sword by her side and a light crossbow on her back. Her hair was a light blond, which she kept back out of her face so she could fight effectively, and her eyes were a pale green. She took off the crossbow from her back and propped it up on the wall next to her bed, easily grabbable in case someone decided to sneak in while she slept.

She considered going to sleep for a while, but it was still too early. She could stay in her room, but she was never the type to stay still. With a sigh, she exited the room, locking it behind her, and decided to walk back down to have another drink. Of course, her luck wasn't the best in the world and so who else would she meet stumbling around in the hallway but the person she was wanting to avoid for the time being...the bard gasped upon sighting her and staggered over to her.

"B-boss! Hello!" Deekin said as he suddenly saw her, "Long time no see!"

She groaned at that...she always hated it when he called her boss. It just felt...odd. She shook her head and looked down at the kobold.

"Hello Deekin, what brings you here?" she asked, "Also, you know I hate it when you call me boss..."

"Deekin sorry, I'm just so used to calling you that bo-er, Elena," Deekin said, scratching his head, "Its just Deekin excited to see you!"

"Still have that habit of mentioning yourself in third person I see...but at least its better than the last time we've met," Elena said, "Though, you still haven't answered my question."

"Oh sorry...um, I was just passing through town when the storm hit, so I thought I'd stay for the night," Deekin said, "Why are you here?"

"Rumors of a rare treasure not far from here," Elena said, "I thought I'd check it out. Anyways, you'd better get to bed before you pass out."

Deekin rolled his eyes, and nearly fell over doing it.

"Deekin not gonna pass out, everyone here is a lightweight compared to me," Deekin bragged as he staggered to his door, which coincidentally was across from hers, "Hey, do you need any help with that treasure? I'm always willing to help you ya know."

"Don't worry about it, I can handle myself," Elena said, "Shoo!"

Deekin shrugged and decided some sleep would do him good after all. After the reptilian had opened the door and went inside, closing it behind him, Elena continued on her way down the stairs. Admittedly, it was good seeing him again. Seeing that he was doing well after all this time...she was glad. He might have been slightly annoying and a bit childish, but he was a good friend and she regarded him as such. Anyways, she came down to the first floor once more and walked back to the bar.

"Hey keeper, another ale please," Elena said, signaling with her hand.

The barkeeper had to do a double take to realize it was the same patron from earlier and promptly served her the drink while she handed him the five gold. She had hardly gotten the drink to her lips when another sitting at the bar looked at her and gasped.

"Oi, aren't cha the champion of Neverwinter?" the man asked.

"_Oh boy, here we go,_" Elena thought as she nodded with her mouth full.

Suddenly, she found herself surrounded by the people of the tavern. They bombarded her with questions and praise. For some, just merely being in the presence of a hero like her made many people swoon. The barkeeper shouted to calm them down.

"HEY! Give the woman some air," he said, "Bloody hell, like a pack of wild wolves ya all are..."

Elena glanced a look of thanks to the keeper who merely nodded as the crowd calmed down. As much as she liked the fame that came from saving Neverwinter, and the world, it wasn't all it was cracked up to be and she found it to become boring quickly. However, as much as she wanted to avoid it tonight, there was one rowdy drunkard amongst the crowd who just didn't want to leave well enough alone...

"Ey...I hear you like to screw kobolds, izzit true?" the drunk slurred out.

At once Elena felt a twinge shoot through her body and she inadvertently shattered the goblet in her hand, making the contents and a bit of blood splash onto the bar counter. This caused the crowed to jump away from her in surprise. She didn't quite know where the anger was coming from, but all she knew is that what he said pissed her off...

"What...did you...say?" Elena growled through her teeth, slowly getting up and shaking the remains of her goblet from her cut hand.

"Ya 'erd me," the drunk said, "It true that you're a kobold-fucker?"

In an instant, Elena pulled her sword from its sheath and pointed it at the man. The tip came within a few millimeters of his face and he swallowed hard. The rest of the crowd didn't dare speak and the whole tavern went silent. Even the barkeeper didn't make a sound.

"That's what I thought you said..." Elena said coldly, "To answer that, no I'm not. As for anything else you have to say, you had best hold your tongue or else I'll cut it from you."

Without a sound, the drunk turned and stumbled over himself as he ran out of the bar. Elena turned to the rest of the crowd with her weapon still drawn. They drew away from her when she glared at them...

"Anyone else want to say that I do kobolds?" Elena asked, still angry.

The group immediately dispersed and she sheathed her sword to sit back down at the counter. The barkeeper cleaned up the counter and set down another ale, free of charge of course. Elena tended to her hand, casting a light curative spell to mend the cuts. She knew those magic classes would come in handy...

"A-anyways, is there anything else you need?" the keeper asked.

"Now that you mention it...I'd like to know how that got started," Elena said when she finished up.

"Um...well...thats..." the keeper tried to say, but had difficulty.

"Well what?" Elena said, losing patience.

"Well...here, its all in here," the keeper said, pulling out a small book and handing it to her, "Just, be sure to read it when you're back in your room alright? I don't need any more trouble down here..."

Elena just gave a single nod and got up with her book to go back to her room. However, she took the ale with her. She figured she'd need it by the time she was done reading whatever it was he gave to her. She made her way up the stairs and into her room, shutting the door behind her. She sat on the bed and got comfortable before examining the book the barkeeper gave her. It wasn't too impressive, yet it looked quite new. It would have to be, considering it supposedly had her in it.

Taking a deep breath, Elena opened the book to the first page. On the front page was the title, of course. It was in big bold letters, "The Night in a Cave". Not too catchy, though she'd been surprised before by books with uninteresting titles. Of course, what made her roll her eyes was the author just below it. "Deekin Scalesinger". Oh boy, she was in for a ride now...although something odd below THAT caught her eye. It was a disclaimer stating that the contents of the story was all fiction and the characters inside weren't real. She became slightly suspicious and flipped the page...

As she read, the more and more outraged Elena became. It turned out to be a steamy romance novel between a human adventurer and an outcast kobold, all leading up to an intimate and erotic scene inside a cave. However, that wasn't what angered her. What DID anger her was the characters. They were fiction alright...but just barely.

If she didn't know any better, she could have sworn the human was HER, with the way Deekin described her achievements and looks, and the kobold was Deekin, with the way he described the kobold! The kobold here was even a Red Dragon disciple, which Deekin was! It was all just too coincidental to be ignored. No wonder that man thought she screwed a kobold...for all intents and purposes, she HAD screwed one on paper!

Once she had finished reading after a couple of hours, Elena tossed the book to the side and got up. She was feeling a mix of things, most prominently was outrage. However, there was also confusion and arousal, although after reading a scene like that how couldn't she be. She was confused because...why would Deekin write something like that so close to reality? With such details so less...there was only one way to find out. She took a swig of her ale and left the room. Locking the door behind her, she crept across the hall and stopped before reaching the door.

Elena was just so tempted to bust in the door and throttle the kobold but she decided against it, opting to go with stealth instead. Quietly, she picked the lock on the door and opened it slowly, making sure not to make any noise. At first she thought Deekin was asleep, but the candle beside his bed said otherwise. She nearly panicked, but calmed down once she saw what he was doing. He was absorbed in writing, curled up in a sitting position using his knees as a brace for the book. She crept in silently and sat in the corner after closing the door once again. She figured she'd wait until he was asleep before roughing him up...

Elena watched and waited for Deekin to finally get tired, but he just kept writing. She was starting to get bored, though that was replaced somewhat by curiosity when her eyes adjusted to the low light of his room. When she could see well in the dim light, she noticed something off about the kobold. He...wasn't wearing leggings. He wasn't wearing anything except a shirt for that matter, and with the way he was positioned she could clearly see the two fleshy orbs at his crotch that clearly made him a male. Now that she thought about it, she had never actually seen him naked before.

"_Maybe I'll take those as a trophy after I kill him for writing that book_," Elena thought as she watched.

After a bit, Deekin yawned and stretched. Elena smiled, soon she would be able to get her revenge. However, he didn't close the book for the night. Quite the contrary, he went back to writing but not before changing positions. He was now partially laying back with left leg crossed over his right, making a sort of triangle in his lap with a space in the middle. She was puzzled as why he would sit like this, since that had to be clearly uncomfortable. Her answer soon came as he began to breath heavier and his free hand made its way down between his legs.

Elena watched intently as Deekin started to slowly fondle his balls until his member began to poke itself out from a previously unseen slit in his crotch. Once it had grown enough to grab, his hand moved up to it and gently rubbed it until it inflated to its max length. She fought to hold in a gasp...it was deep red in the dim light and slightly pointed at the tip. Speaking of the tip, the head was odd looking, almost like a crocodile cock, and it was a bit thin. Lastly, it was five inches long. About average for a human, but for a kobold it was huge.

Deekin kept masturbating in front of her unknowingly, slowly increasing the pace of his strokes as he kept writing. Elena watched as the light reflected off the precum that leaked from it as he yanked it, his panting and all shaking the bed but his writing hand remained steady as it put word after word on the paper. If there was one thing she admired about him...it was his ability to multi-task.

However, even in the low light Elena could see the blush on Deekin's face, the redness being plain as day though muted due to the gray of his skin. Suddenly, the hand that was attending his tool went faster than ever. He began to pant heavily and his writing hand finally began to waiver as she saw it shake a bit with each stroke. His expression changed too and it went from concentration to pleasure as his tongue began to hang out the side of his muzzle, almost like a dog. She thought it was adorable...wait adorable? She shooed the thought from her head...she still had something she wanted to do after all...

Elena didn't have to wait too long though, as a few seconds later Deekin shuddered and suddenly ropes of cum spurted from his crotch, splashing onto the bed and running down the underside of his tool and over his fingers. He gave it a final few pumps and a squeeze before taking his hand off of it, letting the organ recede somewhat back into him.

Deekin looked at the page he was writing on and crossed out the last few lines he wrote into it before closing it and setting it off to the side. He let his legs lay flat on the bed and he brought his cum-covered hand up to look at it. He examined the hand for a good while, just watching the light shimmer off of it. Once he had, he put the hand back down, wiped it off on the bed, and sighed. He leaned his head back and muttered something that made Elena's eyes go wide...

"Elena..."

Elena was confused...why would he utter her name after an action such as this? However, he wasn't quite finished yet. He rubbed his face with his right hand and he had on a sort of depressed look. He muttered something more after that...

"Why...why did I have to fall in love with you? Elena..."

Elena let out an audible gasp at what she just heard and quickly slapped a hand over her mouth when she realized what she did. Too late...Deekin's head shot down and looked into the room. Even in the low light, his eyes were sharp enough to see a figure crouched in the darkest corner of his room. Quickly, he covered himself up with the sheets and grabbed a dagger from under his pillow.

"Who's there! Show yourself to Deekin!" Deekin said loudly.

A few seconds passed and Elena decided that the jig was up well reveal herself. Besides, it didn't seem as fun to beat him up anymore for some reason...

"Calm down Deekin, its me," Elena said, stepping into the light.

"E-Elena...what are you doing here! How long have you been there!" Deekin said, flustered as he put down the dagger.

"...Long enough," Elena said.

A few seconds of awkward silence passed before Deekin spoke up.

"S-so you saw...and you heard..." Deekin said.

"Yes...all of it," Elena said quietly.

Deekin looked down at his hands as he rubbed them. He was unsure of himself, and really worried with a hint of upset. Elena just stared at him. Even in this state, she thought he looked kind of cute. A few minutes later he spoke again, the tone of his voice sounding like he was on the verge of breaking down.

"...You must think I'm a fool," Deekin said, burying his head in his hands.

"What? Why would I think that?" Elena asked, surprised by this.

"You're a big hero. You saved the world twice, and you saved Neverwinter before I met you. What am I compared to that? Not a lot really," Deekin said weakly, "I was just your bumbling sidekick. The only thing I was good for was taking a stray arrow for you...I'm not worthy of you at all. Even if I...love you."

"Deekin wait, listen to me," Elena said, sitting down next to him (avoiding the wet spots) and putting a hand on his face, "I don't think you're not worthy of me."

"Wh-what?" Deekin said, lifting his head in surprise.

"I'm gonna be honest with you...I wouldn't have made it through the Underdark or any of those ordeals without you," Elena said, "You kept me strong when I was weak. You kept my spirits high with your songs when I thought all was lost. Before I met you, I had lost someone dear to me and I nearly lost my master. However, after we traveled together for a while I forgot about my pain. You were technically the best thing that ever happened to me..."

"You...you really mean it?" Deekin asked, his own spirits lifting.

"Yes, of course I do. That's why even I might be a hero or whatever, you're never unworthy of me," Elena said, "Hell, if anything the dragon blood flowing through you makes you more than worthy...

"...Thank you Elena...thank you," Deekin said, leaning into her hand.

"Alright, if that's it I'll let myself out," Elena said, getting up and heading for the door.

She had just about opened it when Deekin called out to her.

"Wait, please."

"Hm? What is it?" Elena said.

"Well...I may have written something that you shou-" Deekin said, but was cut off by a chuckle from Elena.

"Don't worry about it," Elena said, "I already know about it."

"You...do?" Deekin said, worried, "You're not mad...are you?"

"I was...hell I had come in here to dismember you at first, but again don't worry about it," Elena said, "I'm not mad anymore. If that's all then..."

Elena was about to leave when Deekin once again called for her.

"Elena wait..."

She took her hand off the door and walked back over to him.

"What is it Deekin?" Elena said impatiently.

"Could you sit down here again?" Deekin asked.

She did as she was asked and sat down where she was before.

"There..." Elena said.

"Ok...um lean closer to me," Deekin said.

She humored him and leaned in.

"More," Deekin said.

She leaned in a bit more.

"This ok?" Elena said.

"Perfect..." Deekin said.

Suddenly, Deekin leaned forwards and went to kiss Elena on the cheek. However, he missed since he had his eyes closed. Instead of getting her on the cheek, he ended up getting her on the lips. He lingered there for a bit and broke from her. She just sat there stunned and he wondered why she looked that way when he opened his eyes.

Elena was surprised. This was totally unexpected to her. It was strange...though the feeling of his lips on hers wasn't unpleasant, there was definitely something odd about it. A sort of...tingle. New, yet familiar. Deekin just looked at her strangely as she fought to figure this out...

"Hello? You still there Elena?" Deekin asked.

"Huh? Wha?" Elena said.

"You looked like you were entranced..." Deekin said.

"Oh right...um hey Deekin, could you kiss me again?" Elena asked.

"Sure!" Deekin said, beaming.

Deekin leaned forwards as if to kiss her on the cheek again, but this time Elena took charge. She danced around and crashed her lips against his. Now it was his turn to be surprised as she left her lips on his for a few seconds before separating. At once, she felt her lips with her fingers. The tingle was there again and it was so familiar that she could have sworn she felt this before. Deekin snapped out of his daze and blinked at her.

"Wowie, that was great," Deekin said, "Deekin felt tingly all over when you did that!"

Elena's head darted to him and then back to her hand. It suddenly hit her where she felt it before...it was when she kissed her last love before he died. Could that mean...no, no she couldn't have...but there was no other explanation she could come up with. The only way she'd feel like this when she kissed Deekin was if...was if she loved him.

Now that Elena thought about it, had she felt this way towards the little reptilian before now? Surely not...but...when she thought back she remembered how whenever his shenanigans nearly got them killed, she could never stay mad at him. It might have been his songs or whatever, but whenever she watched him there was a sort of charm about him.

Most of the other kobolds she encountered, whether hostile or not, didn't seem anything impressive. In fact, she found most of them to be somewhat ugly in their looks...but then why was Deekin so different? Often she found the little humanoid to be rather cute. Even in battle, she found the way he fought adorable. It was like he wasn't taking opponents seriously, and yet he still managed to be a formidable fighter.

When they parted ways, she realized that she missed having him around. Too many times have she started conversations just to realize that he wasn't there. A couple of times she had even dreamed that he was still there with her only to wake up in a cold sweat when he either left or got killed in her dream. She had even considered getting a pet and naming it Deekin, just so she wouldn't feel so weird speaking to an imaginary one. Anyways, she wouldn't have linked to something like love...until now of course. It was the only thing all this could mean...her only regret was she didn't come to this conclusion sooner.

Meanwhile, Deekin was staring at her again. She seemed to be entranced by something again, yet he didn't know what. Although, with the way the light bounced off her beautiful face he didn't really care. He could stare at her for hours...but he might as well see what was making her seem so out of it.

"Elena, something troubling you?" Deekin asked.

"What? No," Elena said, snapping once more from her thoughts, "Its...its just..."

"Just what?" Deekin asked.

"Just...when we kissed just now, I felt something I haven't felt in a long time..." Elena said, "Its why I asked you to kiss me again...to be sure..."

"Sure of what?" Deekin asked, half worried since he hadn't seen her this uncertain since venturing into the Underdark.

"I think I...," Elena said, nearly a whisper.

"What?" Deekin said.

"I love..." Elena said, slightly louder.

"Speak up! Deekin can't hear you when you speak like that!" Deekin said impatiently.

"Deekin, I...I love you too you bloody kobold!" Elena nearly shouted.

Boy the look on Deekin's face was priceless. With as far as his mouth opened, you could have sworn he was part snake. It took a second or two for the info to actually set in, but once it had his face lit up in what looked to be a huge smile and he suddenly dove on her, hugging her tightly. Elena smiled and hugged him back.

"You do not know how happy this makes Deekin!" Deekin said, overjoyed, "Praise be to the gods! Elena loves me!"

"Haha alright already, easy boy," Elena said, still clutching awkwardly.

"Deekin can't help it, I'm just so happy," Deekin said, "You love me...and you smell nice too. Mmm~"

Elena just rolled her eyes at his latter comment. Leave it to Deekin to say something contrary to the current mood. She decided to let it slide for now though and just stay there with him in her arms. However, something soon began to press up against her leather armor. She looked down and saw that his member was partially out and getting harder, causing it to poke against her.

"Umm Deekin? You might wanna look down," Elena said.

Deekin did what he was told, though he was confused about why. Upon sighting it, he leaped back from her and went under the covers again.

"Deekin sorry! I don't know why it did that," Deekin said, flustered, "You just smelled so good that-"

He was cut off by Elena placing her lips against his again, but this time she went for tongues. He melted into the kiss and their tongues danced around each other. While they went at it, she reached around and undid the clasps on her armor until the suit became loose. By the time they broke for air, her armor was all but ready to fall off.

"Don't worry Deekin, of course you can bed me...if you want," Elena said, seductively, "Though next time, ask with your mouth and not your dick."

Deekin just chuckled embarrassedly while Elena got up and walked a bit from the bed. With a shrug, her armor fell to the floor leaving her upper body completely nude. Slowly, she pulled off her leggings, boots, and gloves letting him soak up her form as much as possible. He was amazed at how shapely she was, for a human, and her muscles were clearly toned from years of fighting. Her scars did nothing to detract from the beauty she held, at least in his eyes. She walked back to him and saw that he was fully erect and twitching...

"Someone sure is ready for this," Elena said, touching the tip of his tool with her finger.

"He's been waiting his whole life for this," Deekin said softly.

He then pulled her into another kiss while she slowly gripped him and stroked his length. He moaned into her mouth and they broke for air. What happened next took him by surprise. She lifted him up, flopped down flat onto the bed, and set him on top of her, his dick right in between her tits. She had learned this from a book once and gently wrapped her breasts around the dick in front of her. They weren't big, barely a C, but they did the job nicely here.

As soon as he felt the soft flesh of her boobs around him, he involuntarily gave a thrust. This sent a surge of pleasure through him and he worked into a rhythm of thrusting in between the two mounds, gripping onto her broad shoulders for leverage. It was interesting for her too and she brought her head up to let the tip go into her mouth every time he hilted. She tasted the precum drip onto her tongue when it was in her mouth briefly and she liked its light saltiness.

Soon it was too much for Deekin, this being new to him, and he thrust as far as he would go. Elena sucked hard as his sweet cum filled her mouth, swallowing every bit of the mixture. After he was finished, he withdrew and sat on her, trying to catch his breath. After swallowing the last drop, she looked up at him with lust filled eyes.

"Well...what are you waiting for? You're not done yet..." Elena said, "You still gotta do the same to me..."

Deekin crawled backwards until he saw her quaint little flower. It was leaking fluids, indicating that she was clearly aroused, and he gave it a few sniffs. It smelled divine to him, like nothing else in the world, and he gave it a lick. If he thought she smelled good, she tasted better and soon he was in a frenzy to lick as much of her juices as he could. She moaned lightly at his attention, his long tongue able to reach deep into her yet able it be nimble enough to get all of her sensitive spots. Against a tongue like this, she couldn't hold back for long...and suddenly she let loose a torrent of liquid into his waiting maw as she clenched around his fleshy muscle.

Deekin slurped and licked every bit of the stuff up. He looked down and saw that he was once again hard, twitching, and leaking copious amounts of pre in anticipation. He knew it was now or never. Slowly he lined the tip of his shaft with her entrance and looked at her, as if waiting for permission. Elena merely nodded and he pushed himself inside. He didn't get far until he encountered a barrier, which surprised him. The one he loved...was a virgin?

"Elena...are you-" Deekin was about to ask when she interrupted him.

"Yes...this would make you my first," Elena said, "I never let anyone near my treasure, and my previous love died before he could take it. Now its all yours. I'm all yours..."

Deekin didn't need anything else to be said. He just closed his eyes and gripped her before thrusting in as far as he could go. Elena clenched her teeth as the pain shot through her. She knew it would hurt and compared to some of the wounds she had received before, this was nothing. Still, he paid her courtesy and waited until the pain calmed enough before continuing.

He worked up a rhythm of ins and outs, and before she knew it her pain had completely gave way to pleasure. She moaned a bit every time he hilted in her, the length of his cock being just long enough to reach all her sensitive spots as its shape made sure to rub them well. It was as though it was made specifically for her, every motion sending wave upon wave of pleasure crashing through her.

He was also fairing well too. She was so warm and wet, and the way her walls gripped at her as he withdrew and shoved back in sent shocks of pleasure surging through him as well. The fact that it was his lover with him too compounded the feeling. He leaned forwards slightly and increased his pace, and she squeaked out when he did.

Sounds of skin slapping against wet skin as his sack hit against her rump filled the room as he kept on. He had never felt anything like this and it sure as hell beat his hand any day. Soon, however, things must come to an end. Deekin gripped her tightly as he went all out, becoming a piston instead of a reptile as he felt the tug of release.

"E-Elena...I'm about to...to..." Deekin sputtered, trying to get the words out as he kept on.

"What are you...waiting for! Let it loose...in me! I want it all!" Elena cried out.

With those words he couldn't take it anymore. He shuddered and hilted in her as his member sprayed shot after shot of his seed into her. Feeling the warm liquid fill her sent her over the edge too, and she moaned loudly as her tunnel clenched his shaft, milking it for all its worth. He was amazed, even after cumming twice previously he still had more to offer. This one felt even larger than the other two as well! When he was finally done pumping, he didn't even bother pulling out of her. He just flopped down on top of her and she put a hand on his head.

"So...how was I?" Elena asked.

"Divine...simply divine..." Deekin said.

"Heh...I'm glad," Elena said.

A few moments of silence passed before Elena remembered something from earlier...

"Hey Deekin," Elena said.

"What?" Deekin asked

"You know about that treasure I told you I was after?" she asked, "Well...do you still want to help me find it?"

"I'd like that more than anything..." he said, "I meant what I said...I'd always help you."

"Good...now lets get some sleep, so we can get to it early," she said.

He didn't need to be told twice as soon the sound of light snoring was heard. She smiled and patted his head before she joined him in slumber while his semen sloshed around inside her. She didn't know exactly how it came to be this way, but she was glad. At least she had her damn bard...that damn bard named Deekin.

The End.

* * *

Talon: FINISHED!

Bamet: What cha workin on?

Talon: Fic about Deekin from NWN.

Bamet: Oh you mean that annoying little reptile bard thingy?

Talon: Yes yes...

Bamet: Meh, he was ok, for a scaly. I could have done circles around him though...

Talon: What?

Bamet: Oh er...um...look at the time! Gotta run! (Runs out of the room and seconds later a dragon is seen flying away in the distance from a nearby window)

Talon: Um...ok? Well whatever... (Walks out of the room)

A/N: Silliness aside. I may do an alternate version of this fic, since the player can be either male or female. That, however, is up for you all to decide if you want to see it. I won't write it if no one wants to read it. Anyways, read and review, and remember keep those keyboards clean!


End file.
